


Trials of a Dragon Master

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diaper, F/M, Fecal Soiling, Futanari, Humiliation, Masturbation, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Clair humiliates herself in front of the dragon master elders in a very undignified way. In her grief, she reverts to a slew of bratty and perverted behaviors! What happens when a gym challenger encounters Clair in an embarrassingly intimate moments?





	Trials of a Dragon Master

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted to my pastebin on 5/21/16

Clair’s childhood had been rough. No matter what she seemed to accomplish, she was always eclipsed by the success of her prodigy cousin Lance. The training to become a Dragon master was ruthless, especially for a girl with such exceptional problems as her. Clair was born with a cock, which had developed into a girthy, unwieldy monster as she reached adulthood. She would have been the envy of her peers if she was a boy, but as a woman, it was a burden given her typical tight attire. Another major problem was Clair’s control over her bowels. When the girl became enraged or embarrassed, she had the habit of losing her grip on her colon. During long winded, enraged fits, the sound of a wet fart would burst through the air, followed by the sloshing of her fresh waste into her underwear. It had been horribly embarrassing the handful of times it happened a year to Clair. Still, she adamantly refused diapers, constantly reassuring her supervising Dragon Masters that this was “The last time I ever do something so childish!”

It had finally come. The day Clair had been working towards. The day she was finally to complete her training to become a true dragon master! With the blessing of the elder dragon masters, Clair would be a respected authority figure among Dragon-type enthusiasts! Clair felt so good about herself that morning. She thought, perhaps, once she’s declared a Dragon Master, she could flip over a new leaf. Perhaps she’d be a kind woman from now on! And she certainly would be able control all those childish problems of hers. She’d be a new woman! A proud dragon master!

“Wh-WHAT!?” Clair yelped in surprise at the dragon master’s words.

“You are not ready to become a Dragon Master, Clair. You are to stay in Blackthorn city and continue to operate at the gym until you are better trained! At the moment, you are undisciplined and childish. Such traits are completely forbidden of a dragon master!” the elder dragon master replied.

“This… this is an outrage!” Clair said, tears starting to well in her eyes. “How could I have trained so hard and still fallen short!” she begged. The eyes of all the surrounding dragon master elders focused on Clair as she grew distressed

“You act as if you are still a little girl.” The elder replied. “Your childish tendencies and emotional outbursts are far too much. A mere month ago, you soiled yourself during training, enraged by a smart move in battle by your opponent. Such ridiculous behavior will not be tolerated!”

Clair’s sorrow turned to rage as the subject of her incontinence came to light. “No! No, I don’t do that anymore! I’m no child! I mean it! I mean it! Let me be a dragon master! Let me be a Dr-“ *PPPPFFFFTTT*

Clair gasped in surprise. Her body froze as her bowels proceeded to immediately prove her wrong once more. In her heightened emotional strength, she had lost complete control of her bowels. She stood there motionless as her asshole flexed open. A cascade of semi-solid shit rushed into the seat of her outfit, filling the room with the scent of her fresh waste. In an instant, Clair’s favorite pair of panties, the lucky ones with Horseas on them, were completely ruined.

Clair started crying once again as the whole group of elder dragon masters scowled at her. She felt absolutely humiliated, enduring what felt like life ending embarrassment. To make matters worse, Clair started to feel a strange sensation brewing inside her. The intense humiliation was sparking something. It was a strange sensation she hadn’t felt before. Only when she looked down did Clair pick up on what it was. “Oh… oh n-no…”

The front of her suit started to tent slightly… she was growing aroused from her hopelessly embarrassing situation. It was one hell of a time to learn she was a masochist.

Clair stood there motionless for several more seconds as her body betrayed her, before swinging around and running out the door. Clair ran as fast as she could to her home, shutting herself in .For a week straight, she wallowed in her room weeping and wailing for hours on end. The memory of the humiliating scene she had endured vividly replaying in her head over and over again. She felt like a failure. A disgraceful failure who would remain nothing but a childish little girl forever…

——–

Several months later, Clair was still on the seemingly permanent plateau of a Dragon Master in training. Not even the comfort of being a gym leader could console her deepest fears that the elders thought of hers as a joke. These thoughts were fairly scary to take in, often overwhelming poor Clair. In these, her weakest moments, Clair had developed a very abnormal coping mechanism…

As Clair sat at the back of the gym by her lonesome, those thoughts started to fill her head again. Lance’s superiority, her state in permanent training, her humiliation… “Urgh!” Clair grumbled to herself. She quickly realized she was slipping into that state of discontent again. Clair swiftly reacted by doing the same thing she’d done for months to cope with her grief. She raised her rear end slightly above her seat, and started to grunt in effort…

After her outburst with the elder Dragon Masters, Clair’s behavior regressed in multiple facets. A chief change among them was her change in heart on the use of diapers. Clair had started wearing diapers 24/7 following her gut wrenching encounter at the Dragon Shrine. As any of the trainers practicing inside the gym would freely admit, she had a nasty habit of loading them quite often.

Clair bore down with all her might, hoping to push those nasty thoughts out her head by forcing them out her backside. Her effort was soon starting to show reward as her anus dilated wider and wider to expel a long, hard log. The mass slowly began to creep out of the girl. Though it looked as if it was nearly a week’s worth of waste descending out of her, it was only maybe yesterday’s worth. Clair’s diet had become immensely high fiber to aid her therapeutic messing sessions as frequently as possible. The hard, long log started pressing again the fabric of her diaper, tenting it and her trademark dragon-esc attire before the mass began bending and curling up in the precious little remaining space. After nearly 10 inches of the beast was out of her, Clair sighed in relief. A big dopey grin started to crawl across her face as she stood their stooped in the strange and delightful feelings of a full diaper.

Clair’s excuse for using diapers was to help aid her well known incontinence issues, but they were rarely used for that purpose. Instead, Clair had grown to find a strange, sexual satisfaction in filling her seat with shit. The sensation of doing something so wrong and mischievous with every bowel movement was a delightful way to relieve the stress of her current situation. It even lit a mild spark of arousal in her head, memories of her embarrassing encounter filling her brain again through newly rose-tinted glasses. Being so naughty was a shameless turn on!

It took a while for Clair to come back down to earth after her little messing session. She was in for a crash landing. A weak clearing of the throat alerted her to the presence of someone else here. “Huh?” Clair instinctively asked. She tilted her head leftwards. A male trainer in gold and black was staring at her perplexed. Clair shrieked in surprise and intense embarrassment.

Ethan had seen a lot in his time adventuring through the Johto region. Criminal organizations, giant multicolored tigers, a girl far too interested in an Ampharos for it to be a normal relationship… but this took the cake for the strangest sight he’d seen. Right as he had solved this incredibly dangerous gym puzzle, he was greeted with the sight of the luscious gym leader of Blackthorn City rising from her seat, arching her back, and doing what looked like defecating in her pants! Ethan was so confused. Truth be told, Ethan had a bit of a thing for Clair before coming here. Her beauty was renowned in some circles and Ethan had done a bit of… stress relief to a few sneaky ass shots of Clair published online. Still, seeing the woman he admired doing what looked so wrong was challenging his view. The longer he stood there and looked on, the more bizarre the situation became. He just now noticed that Clair’s rump was abnormally large under her clothing, and that a distinct, papery white texture was visable through the leghole. There was also the strange bulge in the front of her crotch… Ethan was starting to feel afflicted by second hand embarrassment. He darted his eyes away from Clair as she started to speak.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Clair asked, mortified.

“Um… about 4 minutes?” Ethan replied. He was about to challenge Clair to a gym battle before she stood up. He assumed she had noticed him and was about to go on some dramatic rant about the honor of Dragons or something. He didn’t know what the hell had just happened instead. That is, until the smell hit him.

“Um… What’s that smell?” Ethan inquired.

Clair blushed crimson at the boy’s question. “Ha… ha! What a foolish trainer you are! I bet you think I loaded my diaper, don’t you! Well, I’ll have you know, Clair, future dragon master, is very well potty trained and would never poop a diaper in front of a challenger! So, young man. Do you wish to challenge the might of Clair?” She asked, attempting her best to look cool despite the bulges in the front and back of her outfit.

Since shutting herself in and regressing to more childish practices, she had grown horrible at denying accusations. Her adamant, tsudere-esc retorts were like that of a child, giving whoever she spoke to far more information than they needed and removing any doubt about what had actually happened.

Ethan was dumbfounded. He thought maybe the volcanic ash around them was causing the stench, but after Clair’s rant about not messing a diaper, it was obvious the stink was from fresh waste. Ethan cringed a little at the realization. “Ewwwww…” he whimpered. He wondered why a full grown woman would wear and soil a diaper, but tried to ignore it as best he could. He tried his hardest to let his ambition to acquire his last gym badge energize him, hopefully enough to ignore the odor of Clair’s messy diaper.

“Yeah sure, I guess I am.” He replied. Ignoring the obvious as best he could, he threw a Pokeball into the air, releasing the might of his newly evolved Pidgeot.

Clair, still standing in front of her chair with two distinct bulges, tossed her own Pokeball out as well. “GO, DRAGONAIR!” she yelled as the blue serpent materialized.

“Go Pidegeot, use your Gust attack!” Ethan yelled. He lacked any Ice or Dragon-type attacks, so neutral attacks would have to do. Pidgeot flapped its wings hard and fast to stir up a gust of wind to strike the dragon Pokemon with. Dragonair seemed relatively unphased by the attack and was eager to strike back with a nasty Thunderbolt. However, after several seconds, no command was given. Ethan looked over at Clair to see if something was the matter. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked.

Pidgeot’s Gust hadn’t hurt Dragonair much, but the strong winds were enough to force Clair back into her chair. Her ass had crashed back down into the seat, still with a stuffed diaper attached to her rear. Clair landed with a loud squelch as the mess squished into every corner of her messy diaper. The sensation was absolutely incredible. Clair’s eyes lost focus, soon rolling up as her smile returned. She giggled faintly in delight as she felt the wonderful sensation wash over her. Her cock throbbed, her erection growing to full mast beneath her pull up. It was obvious to Ethan now. The woman who he had secretly lusted after and the gym leader of Blackthorn city had a cock.

Most men would have been disgusted at figuring out a woman had a cock but Ethan was different. For years, Ethan had been masturbating to girls with dicks. Shemales, Futanari, Transgender… he absolutely adored girlcock. He was previously a little turned off by Clair’s strange display, but his two favorite masturbation subjects coming together was an incredibly turn on! His own cock started to harden at the realization, as he tried to break through the awkward silence.

“C-clair?” Ethan stuttered. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes just one second, noble challenger” Clair grunted. “Allow me to recooperate for a moment from your Pokemon’s attacks. I-It’s not like I enjoy squishing the mess in my messy diaper or anything! I’d never get a throbbing erection from feeling my mess hug my ass tight from the pressure of sitting down. N-not that my diaper’s messy of anything! I’m… I’m not wearing a diaper either of course! I’m just wearing normal underwear, not any messy diaper filled to the brim with my lovely mess~”

Ethan was overwhelmed. Hearing his idle obviously enjoy herself so much was delicious. It even dulled the fact she was an adult wearing a messy diaper. Ethan decided to humor Clair. “Pidgeot, stand down for now.” He instructed, returning his Pokemon to his Pokeball. The mighty bird Pokemon obeyed. “Alright. That’s a good girl.” He said encouraging his loyal Pokemon.

“Good Girl” Oh that phrase fucking stung at Clair’s brain. Even if it wasn’t directed at her, the phrase rocked her. It was everything her slightly regressed mind craved. Acknowledgement of her work. The satisfaction of a job well done. The kind words of someone who cared. Good girl~ Clair started caressing her diapered bulge, attempting to partially stroke herself off through the two layers of clothing. The combination of her fondling, the sensation of her messy diaper, and the masochistic enjoyment of embarrassing herself in front of a random stranger was far too much!

“Ahahaha! I see that look on your face.” Clair excitedly replied in between heavy breaths. “You think I’m a horny dickgirl about to cum her brains out from being humiliated from shitting her diaper, don’t you? Wow, do you honestly think I’m getting hard from shitting in my diaper? How dumb can you be! A fearsome Dragon-type trainer like me would never get off to being a… a little poopy good girl… Aaaah~ Poopy little girl, poopy little girl! Oooh, I’m such a good girl! P-poopy! I love making pooopy~! Aaah… AAAAAAH C-CUMMING~! OOOOOOOOOH!!”

Clair roared a deep, guttural moan in satisfaction as her orgasm wracked her body. She started to shake a little as her huge diapered cock bulge throbbed. The first glob of semen shot out with incredible speed, enough to piece through the fabric of her diaper and clothing to wet the front of her outfit with a damp cum stain! The rest of her seed pulsed out in a flurry of jets, adding slightly to the stain with most pouring back down into her diaper, turning her crotch into a hot, sticky mess. For several seconds, Clair continued to spurt and spurt, before reclining back in her soiled diaper to recover in post coitus.

Poor Ethan was quivering with his hat in his eyes, trying to avert his gaze in respect from the most amazing sexual display he’d ever seen. The woman he’d pleasured himself to so much had just came her brains out right in front of his eyes. He didn’t even care about the diapers and shit anymore. Fuck, he’d basically seen the holy grail of this fetish as is, he was almost fully converted to enjoying it anyway! Ethan had indirectly made the girl cum her brains out, and he so wanted to see her writhing in pleasure again. Determined to seize this opportunity before it slipped away, he stepped forward to speak to Clair.

“Clair!” He shouted. “I… I don’t quite get the diaper stuff yet, but I th-think you’re hotter than any woman I’ve ever seen! I have a fetish for dick girls and… and… I want to get to know you after this! Would you… D-do you want to go out for ice cream or something?” Ethan asked, face pink with embarrassment.

It took a second for Clair to register what Ethan had just said. When Ethan stormed up to her seat, she half expected him to chew her out for her disgusting fetish. Instead, the boy was confessing his love to her. Clair had always maintained her figure, but she was never really one to focus on romance. Her training was far too intense to dedicate time for boys. Now, jacked up on hormones from her orgasm, this cute boy was asking her out on a date…

“Sure…” Clair responded.

——–

A few hours later, Clair and Ethan were sitting under the night sky. Clair had put on fresh clothes after her little explosion. The two had gotten fresh ice cream; Ethan getting a scoop of vanilla and Clair coffee flavored. As they sat on one of Blackthorns many rocky ledges, Clair spoke up.

“Ethan… I’m sorry you had to see all of that today. I’m sorry you had to learn I was such a huge pervert and a shemale and all sorts of embarrassing things… I hope you can forgive me. We can battle for your gym badge properly tomorrow.” She explained.

Ethan looked up at the sky, not facing Clair to acknowledge her apology. He had thought long and hard about the day’s events in the time between Clair’s little show and their date. He thought so much about it in fact that he’d rubbed two out to the memory since then. Ethan had a new perspective on Clair’s secrets. It was time to let her know what he thought…

“Stand up” Ethan mumbled.

“What?” Clair asked

“I said stand up now.” Ethan demanded. “You owe me after today”

Clair wasn’t sure where Ethan was going with this, but she humored the boy, standing up from her position as Ethan instructed. Ethan soon rose too, walking behind the girl before groping her diaper-clad ass with his left hand. Clair gasped in surprise. Ethan slowly leaned in, hovering near her ear for a moment before speaking.

“Mess for me. Mess for me right now.”

In an instant, Clair’s mind switched from confusion to anticipation. She followed her suddenly stern date’s order as she bent her legs and arched her back slightly. His voice had a commanding sultriness to it that drove Clair crazy. It was just what she craved~ All that was on her mind was to submit. To follow this man’s orders and soil herself just as she was expected to do.

A light grunt parsed Clair’s lips as she focused on defecating once again. With her incredibly fiber rich diet, Clair already had a huge load of waste barging at her backdoor again. All it took was Ethan’s demand and the giant hunk of waste started to split Clair open. The massive log was over an inch in diameter, causing Clair to hold her breath in effort for a more effective push. The woman strained and strained until finally the beast started moving. The near foot long specimen poked the crotch of her pants, making its presence known with its enormous mass. For several seconds, Clair filled the air with light crackles as the hard turd continued to crawl out of her until it was all neatly deposited in her pants. Clair’s outfit sagged under the beast’s weight. She tried to look over her shoulder to glance at the bulge, feeling that this was quite the impressive mess.

“Aaaah~ Ethan, look! I… I made a big poopy just like you asked!” Clair replied, her speech trailing to sillier words more appropriate for a diapered girl.

Ethan was impressed, he reached a hand down to inspect Clair’s work, groping the impressive bulge with a firm, open palm. The sensation of her soiled diaper being mandhandled caused Clair to groan in delight and her cock to throb. Ethan leaned in closer, hugging her from behind as his crotched pressed against her messy diaper. His hands dove down into clair’s pamper to fondle her growing erection as his face leaned in close to her ear once more.

“Good girl~”


End file.
